The Erasing
by FrostoftheNight
Summary: This is about two weeks after escaping the Cabals. Chloe gets kidnapped by the Cabals and gets her memory whipped. Will she ever remember? I suck at summary's ,but please read!
1. Chapter 1 Begining

**Ok so this is my new version of the erasing! I hope you all love it. And thank you all for being patient with a idiot like me :)**

* * *

** 's POV**

We had finally caught Chloe Saunders. The girl of my dreams. Some day she would love me too. I just had to convince everyone else that she was worth getting erased. If I could get them to ,they would erase her memory so she wouldn't remember anything. Not even that mutt. Then she would help us with the other experiments. I could also take away her stutter. But then we also had to have something that would give her memory back. I had to pick something she would never do after I had her fall in love with me. Kissing the were-wolf! Yes that is what will be her trigger. I may be Eighteen ,but I think I am smarter than the wolf boy. I grin. Now for the really easy part ,convincing everyone to let me do it.

* * *

**Chloe's POV  
**

I grabbed Derek's hand. I was scared out of my mind. We were surrounded by the EDG.

"Give us Chloe Saunders ,and you all can go." Said the man in front.

"No." Derek said blankly.

"Necromancer come with us and we wont hurt your friends." He said.

"Derek I have to. They said you all wont be hurt if I go." I said trying to move from behind him.

He grabbed my arm. "No Chloe. Who knows what they will do to you."

"But they wont be doing it to you." I said staring him in the eyes.

"I don't care!" He yelled.

"I love you Derek. Simon Tori don't kill each other by fighting. I love Aunt Lauren ,and thank you ." I said while pulling my arm from Derek's large hand.

"NO! Chloe you will not go to the people who nearly killed you!" He said picking me up.

"Derek put me down!"

"You have ten seconds to let her come over here before we get you all."

"Chloe they are lying! They wont leave if you go with them!" That makes sense..

"That's it get them!" The man in front screamed. Derek dropped me and got in front of me ,not before I was hit by a tranquilizer dart.

"Derek...D-dart..." I said before passing out.

* * *

**Sooo did anyone like it? If not I will continue with the old version. So review? Pleeeaaaseee I mean I iz beggen! Ok and remember if you dont review a fairy will die or a Derek will get hurt!**


	2. Chapter 2 Left Behind

's POV

YES! They agreed ,but had said she needed to trigars. The first one was that were-wolfs kiss and the other was the were-wolf telling her he loved her. HA! That would never happen after I am threw with Chloe! She will be mine mine mine! Ok I feel like a little kid right now but I dont care! I am to dang happy. Ok I need to calm down so I can take Chloe without getting my head ripped off.

Derek's POV After the put us in the back of a truck I grabbed Chloe and craddled her in my arms. "Wake up." I muttered.

"Derek is she ok?" Tori ask with real concern in her voice.

"Should be fine." I said half heart-idly. She had fell to the ground hard.

"Bro you sure? I mean I heard-"The look I gave him shut him up.

" I wish they didn't separate us from your dad and Chloe's Aunt." Tori said sadly.

"Same here." I grunted surprising myself.

Just the Chloe's eye lids fluttered. "Derek?" She asked.

"Chloe I am right here." I told her trying to not get up and dance with joy that she was ok.

"Derek...Bad t-things are going to happen. A-after he gets me do not trust me." She said ,she was on the brink of panic. "Promise me you wont."

"I promise." I lied I would always trust her.

"Derek...I'm tired." She said it so calmly you would think we were in are van.

"Go on to sleep we will watch you." I told her gently.

She smiled the burrowed her face into my neck. I grinned. She was ok ,and was going to stay that way. "Simon, she just woke up ,but she went back to sleep again" He glared at me.

"You didn't let me or Tori talk to her first? You just decided that 'hey she talked to me were all good now'?" He said angrily.

"She is tired Simon. Plus I am trying to let her rest I mean if you were drugged I bet you would want to be woke up to talk to someone." I say bitterly.

He blanched at that. "I'm sorry Derek, I am just angry that we got captured." He tried to explain.

"We need to have her awake when we get there." Tori says before I have a chance to snap at him again.

I nod. "Maybe I should wake her up now and explain everything to her..." I trail off.

"Yes you should so she don't freak." Tori explains.

"Chloe wake up..." I say shaking her. Then she punches my shoulder hard ,if I wasnt a were-wolf it would have hurt!

"Chloe! Why did you punch me! Get up!" I said loudly.

"Derek shut up." She said while snuggling closer to me.

"Chloe we are captured by the EDG." I say trying to see if that would help.

It did. "WHAT!" She yelled bolting up, then standing and promptly falling cause the truck was moving. I caught her.

"Chloe ,calm down. We are ok for now." I say hoping I sounded calm.

"Were are we and why didn't you tell me before!" She yelled at me.

"Chloe you had just been tranquilized so we didn't want to overwhelm you." Tori tells her.

She nods. "Were i-is and Aunt Lauren?" I look at Simon hoping he would explain.

"They are in another truck." He says kindly.

"W-whats going to happen to us?" She ask quietly.

"We are going to be fine Chloe ,I swear that to you." I say hoping I'm not lieing.

All of a sudden the truck stops. I put Chloe behind me. "Sedate the Were-wolf first." Says the same guy from before.

As people get near us I growl. "Come quietly and no one else will get hurt Derek." I feel Chloe small hand on my shoulder. I growl again at them.

"Derek Souza do you want us to hurt dear little Chloe?" He ask. I feel Chloe start to shake behind me.

"You wont hurt Chloe." I spat at him.

CHLOE'S POV

I whispered low enough for only Derek to hear. "Derek lets just do what they say so we dont get hurt."  
I pleaded. In response he growled.

Stupid were-wolf! I bet he didn't even believe me when I said don't trust me after this. I hated that dream ,but hey if it meant they were ok then I would have though dreams. I knew it was hopeless. Wait wasn't Tori next to us? and she knew that transportation spell! "Tori teleport spell." I whispered loud enough for her ,Simon and Derek to hear. She nodded and grabbed all of are while I grabbed her shoulder. But right as the spell started to work I was tackled ,and my friends were gone.

* * *

**Oh my god! What shall happen to Chloe now that Dean has her? Yes is in love with her! Its soooo strange also. I mean he wants the rest dead so Chloe will always love him I feel bad for the creep I created. *Shakes head sadly* But I made him after some dude at my school soo yaaaa**


	3. Chapter 3 The Creep

**This chapter is really short but that is because I am lost for ideas :( Anyone wanna give me ideas? Anyone? I will add a shirtless Derek! Ok sooo please give me Ideas and anyone who wants to be my beta just pm me :)**

* * *

**(OK this is being stupid -_- soo I cant put his name but we all know whose POV it is.)**

YES! I am about to talk to Chloe! She probably wont agree to what I tell her but I can handle that. I mean the worst she could do is hurt me. I hope the spells around her room are working to keep the ghost out. Oh my god! I am looking at the monitor for Chloe's room and she looks amazing! Even tied down by big bulky straps that would be easy to undo she is pretty. I see her wake up. "I am going to go talk to her." I say quickly running out the door.

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

I felt a needle go into my arm as I started to trash around. Then it all was black.

* * *

XXXZXXX

* * *

I woke up strapped down to a table. Oh god oh god no no-no no! How could this happen? How did my plans always fail? I started to struggle against my restraints. Oh god no-no-no! Ugh this is useless! I had know clue how to save myself this time. Just then the door opened. I started to struggle again.

"Chloe Saunders ,calm down or I will get them to sedate you again."

I stopped. "What are y-you going to do to me?" I asked not caring if I stutter.

"Well I guess I can tell you since you wont remember." He said as if he wasnt sure if he wanted to or not.

I quickly summoned Liz. She appeared right beside me. " Chloe ! What the hell happened?"

I just looked at the man who had entered. "P-please tell me what you are g-going to do to me." I fake stuttered.

Liz suddenly understood what I ment. "Well we are going to erase your memory. Dont worry there will be to ways to get it back. Both involve that pesky were-wolf. Plus we shall give you a new power. We have tested the power on others before so we know you shall be safe when we give it to you." I gasped.

"P-please d-dont." I didn't have to fake that time.

He smiled. "But Chloe its the only way for you to love me ,and help my cause." Wait this creep loved me? I saw Liz gasped.

"No! I will never help you!" I scream.

He shakes his head sadly. "Chloe I have to. I wish I didn't ,but its the only way."

"No! No! NO! I wont help you!" I saw Liz start to undo my straps. I screamed again in rage. "NO!" I yanked at my restraints and they snapped. I jumped at him. I pushed him into the ground the second I could. I ran to the door to find it unlocked. "Liz lead the way please." I said.

"Ok follow me." She said while running ahead.

I followed her and we got to an exit with ease. That's when I was hit in the head with a wooden board and passed out.

* * *

**Like I said really bad writers block :( plus I write best at 1 am and my mom is makin me go to bed at 12 soo I can't write as much :( but I will swear to make the next chapter longer :) If I fail you can hit me with noodle booms ;) Oh and I am tempted to start say creepy guy for his POV anyone approve?  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Mate?

**Ok I didn't follow any ideas :( I is guilty of that BUT I had inspiration :D So this is like my best chapter yet I think SO read!**

* * *

**Dr. Creepo!  
**

I woke up with a pounding head ach. God Chloe had spirit. _**(Ok I am sorry I have to put this. He needs one this A LIFE!Ok countinue reading please.)**_ I just loved how she always took charge. I run down the fall looking for her ,and see Kit standing over her. He had a wooden board in hand. "Kit! Thank you for getting my girl!" I say with a smile on my face.

"Your welcome now please erase her so she doesn't endanger my kids." He says sadly.

"Sure thing Kit." I say as he helps me strap her on a gurney."

**Chloe's POV.**

I woke up in a blank room. Were am I? Was the first question in my head. Followed by a wait who am I? I looked around the room. I was on a canopy bed. It was blue and amazing. There was blue walls with one green stripe down the middle. There was a couch, tv ,mini fridge that was fully stocked.

Just then a door opened I looked over to see a boy about eighteen years old. "Hello I am Jacob Dean." He said with a smile.

"Hi I am.." I trail off not knowing my name.

"Your Chloe. You had a accident and lost your memory." He said it sadly.

"Are you my friend or something?" I ask.

"Actually I am your best friend. We used to use are powers together." He said ,and something about his voice was off.

"What are my powers." I hope I don't make him mad by pestering.

"Well you got a new power recently. You can raise and talk to the dead ,and now you can give people fears." He said smiling evilly.

"What are your powers?" I ask hoping he would awnser.

"I am a half demon. I control fire." He said this like he explained it daily.

"Why am I here." I smile.

"Your here to help the others get used to being here. I am a doctor, I don't do much ,but you, you make everyone happy." His eyes were glazed over. "You fix everything. You help calm down the werewolf and when the witches and sorcerers fight you set them straight. When the necromancer have nightmares you comfort them and tell them your story." Ok even if he was my friend he was a little creepy.

"Thank you." I say smiling at him even if he was weird.

"Well would you like to meet some of the new kids we have for you to teach?" He ask kindly.

I nod eagerly. I want to have purpose. He leads me to a room with two sets of bunk beds.

"This is the half demon room. It's the boys." He said smiling.

I looked over to see little boys getting out of bed. "Hello ." They all said blandly.

"Whose she?" I heard one boy ask.

I smile. "I am Chloe."

I hear some kids gasp. "Why are you helping them?" One boy ask.

"He told me I had always helped them." I say a smile faultering.

"Chloe I still have to let you meet the others. Now I must tell you that you watch all the kids in the outside room."

"Ok how many kids are there?" I ask as he ushers me from the room.

"Eight for now. There will be more later." He says rushing me around.

"Were are we going now?" I ask quickly.

"Well we are going to a lab room. Trust me you used to make us test on you."

I nod not remembering. "W-what are you going to do." Did I stutter?

"Well we are going to put you to sleep for a few minuets while the girls get ready then you will watch them."

I nod. "Ok then." My question still wasnt answered but I didn't want to pester.

He leads me to a room and tells me to lay on the table. Some more doctors come in then I am asleep.

Dr. Creepy GUY's POV

"Oh Chloe is so understanding." I tell them.

"Jacob shut up before we stich your mouth shut. Now the shaman is about to posses her so she can make her fear being free of us."

I wish they didn't have to give her eleutherophobia. Fear if being free, but we had to make sure she stayed. I sighed as the shaman opened Chloe's eyes. She touch Chloe's for head then muttered. "Fear freedom." Then Chloe's form slumped. I ran forward. That wasnt supposed to happen.

_**Derek's POV.**_

"TORI ENRIGHT!" I screamed.

She flinched. "WERE THE HELL IS CHLOE!" I yelled and questioned.

"I don't know I think I saw her get tackled." Tori whispered. "This is my fault."

"No its mine." I say thumping to the ground. They could be hurting her testing on her. I missed her so much. Then I heard a voice . _"Are mate."_ Oh my god was that the wolf in my head?

_"Yes now go get are mate."_ It growled.

"Shut up. She isn't my mate she is my girlfriend." I spoke in my mind.

_"Just go get her!" It yelled._

"We will! God shut the fuck up!" I yelled back at my wolf.

"Derek what will we do?" I heard Simon ask.

"The only thing we can do go get her." I say.

I looked at Tori and Simon. Tori's eyes were blood-shot from crying. Simon had bags under his eyes. I knew I didn't look no better.

Just then a floating pen and piece of paper appeared. It said.'Chloe's memory was swipped. She remembers nothing. There are triggers I just have no clue what they are. Your dad is not to be trusted. You must not let Chloe touch your for head of you will get a fear the EDG told her to give you. She has a new fear that someone made her give herself. Freedom. You must kidnap her and make her think that she is not free at all cost. I will look for the triggers and I will try to talk to her. Must go bye.

-Liz'

I showed them the letter. I heard Tori gasp as Simon read the letter aloud. This is not good. Not at all. "Now how will we get her?" Tori ask.

"I have no clue." I say putting my head in my hands.

"Shit. The day Derek doesn't have a plan is the day we all are screwed." Simon says sadly.

I randomly take of my shirt. Tori eyes me strangely. "I got hot." I say coldly.

She shrugs. I put my head back in my hands and mutter. "I love you Chloe."

* * *

_**Anyone guessing why she passed out? I wanna hear your Ideas if anyone gets why I will let you make a charcter for the book. Chloe will train them and they will be her favorite:) SO please think of ideas :) GOOD LUCK!**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Kids

**People who read my story! I am sorry this is short! I am sooo SORRY! I just dint know what else to put :( But I shall fix this! _CONTEST AT BOTTOM!_**

* * *

** 's POV**

I looked at her then thought ,could the wolf be here? Did he say the trig words? No he couldn't be here. He probably just said the words and it made her pass out. Wait does that mean she will get a memory back?

**Chloe's POV**

*****DREAM*****

_"Chloe," Derek growled. "I told Simon I wanted you guys to sleep-,"_

_He stopped as the smell of sausages drifted his way. I could imagine him sniffing the air, stomach rumbling, and I tried not to laugh._

_I found him sitting on the grass in a clearing. I held out a lawn chair and a plate plate of sausages in buns. "I know you wont come in ,so you might as well be comfortable. Unless you aren't hungry..."_

_He took the sausages. I pulled a bottle of Coke from my pocket, then shucked the coat and passed them over._

_"You should be sleeping." He said._

_"I cant."_

_"Sure you can. Just close your eyes and...". He studied me, then grunted.. "What's up?"_

_*****End*Dream*****_

I woke up on the table I was on when they put me to sleep. I looked around to see people staring at me. "What happened?" I ask.

"We just got done with the test. We think we can set you free now."

Set me free? I realized that thought terrified me. "N-no. Please." I said. They cant get ride of me.

"You want to stay?" Someone ask.

I nod quickly, then Jacob comes over to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Then you can stay and help me." He says smiling.

I think back to the dream. The boy named Derek ,and who was Simon? For some reason I felt I couldn't ask, I knew I couldn't. "Thank you Jacob." I say hugging him.

"Well lets go meet the kids out in the yard." He says happily.

I nod and follow him. The dream I had still bugs me. Why did that boy seem familiar? Why did I feel longing the second I thought his name? So many stupid questions! I looked at Jacob. How come I felt scared of him? Did he do something to me? I hate not knowing I also hate this feeling inside me saying run.

"So this is the yard." He says taking me to a huge yard with swings, sandboxes, and slides. There was also a huge barb wire fence. There was four boys and four girls. The girls all had black hair with varying lengths. Each girl had different eyes and and heights. The smallest girl had black hair and blue eyes. "I am Arie. I am seven." She said proudly.

Then a girl with hazel eyes and slightly taller then Arie spoke. "I am Dori. I am eight." She said smiling evilly. She reminded me of someone.

Then a girl that looked shy ,and had purple eyes ,and was about four inches taller then the last girl. "I am Andrea. I am ten." I barley heard her.

Then a girl who was about five inches taller then her with green eyes that were so familiar... "I am twelve." I didn't hear her name she looked so familiar. I didn't understand it. Then I thought to the boy in my dream. They had the same eyes ,and hair... "My brother is Derek Souza." I hear her say.

* * *

**Did I say there was a contest? Well I did soo here it is! Ok If anyone can answer this question gets a character in this fanfic! Ok the question is what is the third line in chapter 30 of the reckoning? GOOD LUCK! AND MY THE ODDS BE NEVER IN YOU FAVOR! (Me and my friends version!) **


	6. Author note good this time!

**Ok I know you all thought this was a chapter ,but sadly no. The contest winner ( born2danceforeve )**  
**Needs to review and leave how old tall hair color ,eye color ,supernatural type ,and good or evil. Then because I done this I shall make a contest here right now. Ok, whoever wins this gets to decide when Derek rescues Chloe and if she fights to escape him! Ok what was said on chapter 37 of the summoning lat page what did Derek and Simon say to each other?**

**GOOD LUCK AND FIND MY DUCK!**


	7. Chapter 6 Flags

**Disclaimer! I no own! So No contest today! Sorry :(**

* * *

"Jacob where do I know t-that name?" I ask him.

"He is the kid that made you lose your memory. He also cut you and shot after you. He wanted to use you to raise an army of the dead to kill all supernatural ,but him ,Victoria Bae and Simon Bae." I seen Dori stiffen when he said Victoria.

"What types?" I ask kindly.

Dori answers. "Victoria is an evil bi-witch ,she was the most powerful till me and Andrea. When me and Andrea are together with are spells we can cast anything. Simon Bae is a sorcerer. All sorcerers are evil. Him especially. His powers were like a bomb, everyone thought his powers were less than one day bam! He could kill someone with a knock-back spell. Then Derek Souza. He is a werewolf watch out for him he will kill you in a second if you even think about touching the two." She said ,each word full of hate.

"So they are the evil people and are trying to take over the world?" I ask

"Yes they are. Poor Kelley is related to their leader." He shakes his head sadly.

"I hate him too." She says bitterly.

"You all are in the same team with each other so you all need to know each other. Now ,boys, would you please introduce your selfs to miss Chloe."

A boy stepped forward. He had black hair and blue eyes like Arie. "I am Arie's twin Andrew!" He said happily.

Then a boy put a hand on his shoulder. He had a smile on his face ,and he had brown hair with brown eyes. "I am Chase. I'm ten. I am a shaman." I wonder why the others havent told me there powers.

Then a boy with dull green eyes and a cocky grin stepped forward. "I am Caleb. I am eleven ,I can control weather. I am a real man unlike Chase." He said.

"Nu-uh! Chloe don't believe him! I am a man! I swear it." Chase said panicking.

I laughed. "You both are men."

Then a boy with black hair and yellow eyes stepped forward. "I'm Damon. I am a skin-walker too, I am sixteen." He said ,and for some reason my heart speed up. I looked him in the eyes ,and I don't know what I felt.

I smiled. "I hope I can be friends with everyone here." I say kindly ,still looking at Damon.

"There all on your team Chloe. We have almost perfected the technology to make you all emotions and mentally connected. That means you all can feel each others emotions ,and read each others minds." He said smiling.

Arie jumped up. "Really? Cool!" She said happily.

I grinned. "So can we have some time to talk Jacob?" I ask

"Pleeese ." Arie and Andrew begged.

Jacob laughed. "Yes I have to go talk to the others about when we can connect you all." He said smiling.

"Thanks Jake." I say. He nods and leaves.

"So who wants to vote on a team leader?" I ask.

"I vote Chloe!" Arie said.

I smiled. "I don't know Arie. I don't even remember anything about my past ,because of Derek." I said sadly.

I looked down at the ground. I felt someone gently pull my chin up. It was Damen.

"Chloe, I barely know you ,but I for some reason trust you. We all will help you get your memory back. We will win." I looked into his eyes. I smiled ,then I felt someone tug on the hem of my shirt. I looked down to see blue eyes looking back at me. Arie.

"Chloe we will help. I think you are a leader." She said.

"Fine all do it." I say smiling at her. "But only if the others agree." I say looking at everyone else.

Andrew was the first to speak. "I'm with Arie." He said.

Chase and Caleb both talked at the same time. "Me too!" Then they glared at each other.

"I am with everyone else." Andrea pipped up.

"Well if my family does it I will too." Dori said smiling.

We all looked at Kelley. "I want to destroy my brother for hurting my pack." Is what she said.

I ran over and hugged her. "Your going to have to fight me for that honor." I said laughing.

Then I heard Damon speak. "Well your both gonna have to fight me. He hurt my team I hurt his ugly face." He said and we all laugh.

Just then Jacob came back. "Well since you all seem to be buddy buddy now I can tell you all that you will be sharing the same room. Boys on one side girls on the other. Bunk beds and colors of your choice." He said smiling.

We all smiled. Then a felt another tug at my shirt hem. I looked down to see Arie. "Will you carry me?" She asked putting her lip out so I would say yes.

I laughed. "Fine." I say throwing her over my shoulder.

"Not like this!" She giggled. "Save me Damon!" She squealed.

"I shall save malady!" He said running and grabbing her from me.

"Hey! I had her fair and square!" I said laughing.

"Fine, I'll just get you!" He said running at me.

"Chase Caleb!" I yell for there help. A lighting bolt hit in front of Damon.

"Ok everyone stop!" Yelled Jacob. We all looked at him like we were bad kids. "You all want to play games?" He ask.

We all nod. "Ok then capture the flag after dinner ,and I'll be on the boy's team. and Chloe don't be afraid of your power." I nod

"Well let's go eat." I saw as Jacob lead us out.

***AFTER*DINNER***

We were out in the forest at are base. "Ok everyone when the game starts I will raise some dead animals to guard are flag. I must get more than one so while I do that I need everyone to stay here and guard when the animals come I will make it listen to Arie who will stay here. Then the rest of us will go get their flag." I say smiling at my plan. They all nodded understanding.

"So I guard are flag with dead things?" Arie ask.

I smile. "Is that ok with you ,if not I can get some else to." I say.

She shakes her head quickly. "This will be fun!"

Dori had an evil gleam in her eyes. "It will be." She said creepily which made us all laugh.

Then we heard the horn blare. "Its starting." Kelley says ominously.

I sit down and star summoning. "Kelley try to change." I say quickly getting back to my job. I hear her go into the bushes. Then I hear my dead things coming. I open my eyes to see a dead rabbit, mole ,moose , bear ,and deer come into the clearing. "Gaurd are flag." I say. "Only let me Kelley, Arie, Andrea and Dori near it." I command. "You can take commands only from girls." I add quickly.

The animals go around the flag. "Oh if someone trys to hurt Arie capture them." I say I see them nod slowly as a mountain lion comes out of the bushes. She had Kelley's eyes. "Lets go." I say Kelley, Andrea and Dori nod. "Arie scream if you need us." I say and the little girl nods.

"Dori ,Andrea cover spell." I say as they start to work there magic. Then I hear a rustle in the bushes. We all freeze. I hear Chase say. "I swear I heard them!"

"Sure, now remember the plan hide and follow them if we find them." I hear Caleb whisper loudly.

I motion for them to get remove the spell on me. They do. I mutter loud enough for them to hear. "Stupid forest! Already lost." I say. I hear them get closer. "Kelley! Were are you." I yell out.

"Damn now I lost my partner." I wine.

Then I feel hands grab me. I don't yell out I say. "Now Andrea and Dori!"

I felt the hands on me freeze. I laugh. "You guys just got owned!" Andrea says.

I pull their hands off of me and call for a dead animal. A bear with half its front paw comes to me.

"Carry these two to our base. Keep watch on them." I command the bear. It picks them up and runs.

"Ok cover me." I tell the witches. I feel the spell work. "Thanks let's go." I say as we begin going through the woods again. We got to their camp to see Damon Jacob and Andrew guarding the flag. I smiled ,and motioned for them to put a force field around us so those three wouldn't hear what we said.

"Ok I will get Damon. Kelley you pounce on Andrew. Then you to knock back Jacob. Got it? Kelley ,still in mountain lion form, nodded.

"Who gets the flag?" Andrea ask.

"You two. Can you teleport?" I ask.

They both nodded. "Ok get the flag and teleport back to base. Ok take your spell away. All of them." With that my spell was off and we split up. I went closest to were Damon was. "Damon." I said then hide behind a tree. I knew he heard me ,because I heard him come closer. I took a deep breath ,then leapt out in front of him.

"Hi." I say smiling.

"Hi?" He said clearly not knowing my plan.

"Have you seen Kelley?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Dang it I got lost."I say.

"Well I am going to have to take you as are prisoner." He said grinning evilly.

"Ohh well ,I guess I can't do this then." I say then I kiss him. Fully on the lips.

I pull back to see him astonished. I laugh. "That was amazing." He says.

I smile. "I have to agree." But something was missing. Oh well if I cant remember it don't matter.

"Well I better get my prisoner back to base." He says smiling.

I roll my eyes as the horn blows twice. That means we win. "To late!" I say kissing his cheek.

"How?" He ask.

"I was a sacrifice." I say grinning. "One second I gotta release some dead animals." I say as I sit down and concentrate on releasing.

"Ok I am done." I say as he helps me up.

"Come on I am tired. When we get back to the base we get to ride four-wheeler back to are home." He says grinning.

"Carry me?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes but lets me jump on his back. "Thank you." I say in a sing songy voice.

He runs back to there base were one four-wheeler is waiting. He sets me down and hops on.

"Helmet." I say as I put mine on and get on the back.

He puts his on then we go down the track quickly. Within ten minuets we were with are team and Jacob. "Everyone they are ready to connect you." He says when we get off the four-wheeler.

"Really?" Arie ask.

He nods. "And when you wake up is your first mission. Now who's ready?" He ask getting up and walking to the compound. We all follow. I fell Arie's hand in mine. I smile down at the tiny girl besides me. Jacob leads us all to the same room. We all lay down on tables ,I was next to Damon and Arie. I felt a needle in my arm then everything was black.

_** CREEP's POV**_

The board had just said that Chloe had to get together with Damon. SHIT! All my hard fucking work! Gahhh. This sucked worse than the game we had. Well at least Chloe isnt with a mutt. I could deal with a cat. At least shes safe with us. I hope.

* * *

**Now don't kill me cause of there kiss. Chloe don't remember Derek ,but when her and Derek kiss she gets her memory back! but you gotta wait! HAHAHA**


	8. Chapter 8 Promise Kept

**Derek's POV**

I looked for her forever. Tori had tried to teleport her put it was blocked. She couldn't be tracked ether. I was loosing it. Tori was making me go to this dance tonight though. It was for the whole town and Tori said we might find a EDG Members ,and that they will probably know where Chloe was. It was a very small chance ,but I will take it anyway. I started to get ready for a crappy dance.

**Chloe's POV**

I was the first to wake up. When I did everyone else did. I smiled and tried to talk to Damon in his head. "Hello anyone hear me." I saw him smile.

"Yes now how do I feel?" He ask me.

I roll my eyes. "Happy that it worked." I answer out loud.

Everyone looks at me. "Everyone try it out. I'm going to see if we can block each other." I say out loud. I focus on putting up walls around my mind. I heard gasp then nothing. I looked up.

"It worked?" I ask them. Damon nods.

"Ok let me see if I can take them down." I say ,then start taking down my mental block, again gasp ,but this time I hear afterwards.

"It works!" I saw. We all beam at each other.

I teach them how to put up the barriers then we call for Jacob. He comes in beaming.

"Well are you all ready for your mission?" He ask and we nod happily.

"You all will be going after Derek Souza Victoria and Simon Bae. Yes ,yes I know there the ones that hurt Chloe ,but we need to capture them before they kill anymore supernatural. They want Chloe more than anything. Derek ,the were-wolf, will try to get her. He is the one to watch. He killed a were-wolf with his bare hands." I was scared. I couldn't go back to the boy who took my memory. Well technically it was Victoria ,but still he made her.

"Ok." I shocked myself by not stuttering. "We will. Were are they ,and what do you know?" I ask calmly.

He smiles at me. "We know that there going to a dance to see if they can find one of are workers ,and get them to talk. Instead of finding a worker they will find all of you and you will act as if you have escaped ,and that the Arie Dori and Andrea convinced you all to go. Chloe you will say that we erased your memory and that the only reason you know anything about them is that you had dreams telling you of them you know somewhere safe and take them to third street ,we will be and don't let Derek kiss you. I can't stress that enough. If he kisses you could become a were-wolf." He finishes. We all nod.

"Now we must get you all ready. Arie,Dori ,Andrea Kelley, and Chloe please follow me. Boys go back into that room and everything you need will be there." The boys went back into that room. Jacob led us down a hall into a room with so many outfits I thought I would die. "Wow." I said.

"Yes the girls in the lab thought it would need a lot of choices." He says smiling. "I'll leave you girls to get ready. Oh and it's a costume party so be warned." He says while he leaves.

"Ok girls get ready!" I say running over to a portion of the room marked off for me. I saw Kelley go to hers then the other three run to get their makeup and hair done. I roll my eyes then look through the outfits. I picked a light blue dress.(Pic on profile!) Kelley had a green dress that complemented her eyes completely. Dori wore a yellow dress that had long sleeves. Andrea wore a black dress that went to her knees. Arie wore a blue dress with light pink sleeves. I smiled. "My girls look pretty." I said to them.

Kelley blushed as Dori and Arie said. "You are pretty!" I laughed at them. Then thought.

"Isnt this a costume party?" I ask.

Andrea nods. I run back over to the vanity table. I picked up five crowns. I put mine on then walked over to the girls. "Are costumes are princesses." I say smiling.

I put Kelley's crown on her ,while Andrea puts Dori's and Arie's on them.

"Lets not keep those silly boys waiting." I say smiling. The boys were all wearing tuxedos.

"Well lets go!" I say happily as Jacob walks us over to the door.

* * *

**AT THE DANCE!**

It was a city funded dance. It was to celebrate a holiday._** (Don't know a good holiday for this so moving back to story!)**_ Damon held my wrist ,as I fished taking my blocks down. "Everyone hear me?" I ask in my head.

I hear a chorus of yes.

"Damon ,let's go try to find Derek. He is the leader." I whisper to him. He nods.

I turn to the rest of the group. "Find Derek. First ones to see him tell us immediately." They all nod.

We all set off to look ,for him. We walked by the food table when I see him. I tell the others to get there now.

"I'll talk to him first." I say calmly. Damon grabs my wrist.

"I'm coming too. This guy is a creep." _**(I feel bad for writing that about my Derek)**_

I nod. I pull him along to stand next to Derek. He sniffs the air. Then looks at me. His eyes widen.

"Chloe?" He ask me.

"D-derek?" I fake stutter.

He looks at Damon and growls. "Derek its o-ok. H-hes my friend Damon." I say smiling.

Derek eyes look into mine.

******FLASH**BACK!******  
_**(Not from actual books!)**_

I looked at Derek as he talked. "They killed the other boys. They were my brother. Idiots ,but still ,they killed them. If I go back ,if I get caught they will terminate me." Derek looked down at are entwined hands.

"Derek I will never let them get you. No matter what. I promise."

He looked up and smiled. "I believe you."

_******OVER******_

I relieze Damon was holding me up. "Chloe are you ok?"

I nod slowly. I look at Derek. "Run! Please Derek run. We must go before they relies we can't do this."I look at Damon. "Were are the others?" I ask.

"Getting real clothes." He said. I nod.

"Good. Derek we must go. You must run away from here. If you ever see me again run." I tell him.

"No Chloe. I just got you back you're not leaving again." He grabs my wrist.

I hear Damon command for him to let me go ,but distantly. A picture of me kissing Derek comes into my head. I relies it's a memory. I yank back like he burned me. "Damon h-he gave me some of my memory back." I say shakily.'

Derek looks confused. Just then Arie runs up and grabs my hand. "Really Chloe? What do you remember?"

I look at Derek. "We must run now. Derek go ,leave now." I say.

Derek grabs me ,and practically carries me. I get another memory of him and me going through a window and getting cut on glass. " lied! " I yell in my head.

When we get outside I start to struggle. "Let me go!" I yell.

"Tori and Simon are in the car." He says blankly.

"Who?" I ask.

He stops. "Don't you remember Chloe?" He sounded concerned.

"No ,and they told me it was your fault. So let me go!" I yell the last part.

Just then I feel Arie's hand in mine and Damon's hand on my shoulder. "Let her go. You already hurt her enough by taking her memory. What else are you going to do? Take her new memory's?" Damon snarls.

Derek glares at him. "Listen, the EDG stole Chloe from us. They had to do something to her memory." he said trying to stay calm.

"Damon," I sat turning to him. ", I think he's telling the truth." I say with tears coming out of my eyes. "Jacob lied to me. He was my 'best friend' I hate him!" I yell then I turn on Derek. "and I hate you! You let them take me! I thought I was selfish. At least I wouldn't of left!" My anger was going over board. I remember the new power I had. I could create fear. I only had to touch his forehead. Then I felt Damon's hands grab my wrist.

"Chloe you are not going to make him fear everything! Stop it and calm your ass down."

Tears were falling down my face faster now. "T-this d-d-doen't make s-scene!" I cried. "I thought he was the bad guy! I was supposed to get him caught! I was supposed to-to UGH!" I fell to the ground. "I hate my life! I would of been fine if I hadn't had my surge memory! I would be back to are h-home! I would still be safe! I wouldn't be a wuss like I was before I was your leader!" I yelled between sobs.

"You were a wimp?" I hear someone ask.

I start sobbing harder. I feel someone pick me up. I don't know or care who it is I just care that we don't go back to the compound. I open my eyes to see Damon holding me and a very angry Derek glaring at him. "W-we can't go back. T-t-they lied Damon. W-we can't go back." I say slowly.

He nods. "What ever you want Chloe." He says while he holds me.

I hear Derek clear his throat. I look over at him. "Will you all come with us." Its more of a command then a question.

I make Damon put me down ,and I wipe my tears. "I don't think we should. From what I was told you destroyed my life. You took my memory ,and you shot me ,and you kidnapped me." I say calmly.

"I wasn't really asking Chloe. I didn't do any of those horrible things. Chloe they done that ,they lied like you said. I wouldn't ever do those things to you. Ask Tori and Simon." He says.

I feel Dori and Andrea stiffen. "Oh the bitch and bastard? There worse than you!" I hear quiet calm sweet Andrea yell.

"Andre! Calm down." Chase says grabbing her before she attacks.

"You see we have been told different things about you. I don't know what to believe ,but as the leader of are group I must keep my team safe. We will be running away from here and hiding. I say you do the same." I say strongly.

Derek shakes his head. "I'm sorry Chloe." Is what he says right before he grabs me and runs. He places me in the back of the car and gets in the front. "Bind her now!" He yells at Victoria.

"Don't you dar-" My word were cut off my being frozen.

I see Victoria shake her head and hear her brother say. "What did they do to her?"

Derek response. "They erased her memory. She remembers some things but not many. She remembered something that made her not turn us in. She just wanted to run." He said sadly.

I start to yell in my head to Damon. "Help me! I have no freaking clue what there going to do! Oh god please help!" I hope he hears.

Then I hear Damon. "Were following your sent." He says calmly.

"Were in a car! How does that even work?"

"Well I can also follow you cause we are connected."

I smile in my mind. "Hurry they have me frozen in a binding spell."

"Tune me in so I can listen in to what they say." Damon is starting to give me a head ach talking so much in my head.

I tune him in as Derek says. "Put a sleep spell on her so we can move her easier."

I wish I could glare at him. "But Derek! that's kinda mean, she is are friend." Simon says.

"Right now she doesn't even know us. Now listen to what I say ,and do it fast Tori."

I see Victoria look at me with sad eyes. "Sorry Chloe." Then I was asleep.

* * *

**Poor Chloe. Poor Derek. Poor Damon. I kinda wanna kill Damon :l anyone want me to? Cause if I don't Chloe will like him and Derek *GASP* if I kill him off as enemy no one can get ride of CHLEREK! And this story aint doing to good :( it is at risk of removed or terminated ether way not good! So if you read this review and help me continue :) Please do! now I must write some junk byeee!**


	9. Chapter 9 Help

**Chloe's POV**

My eye lids were heavy. I opened them to see Derek staring at me. I glared at him ,but didn't talk.

"Chloe?" He asked.

I just glared.

"Please talk to me. I know you don't remember much ,but what made you not turn us in?" He asked.

I sighed. "A promise to you." Is all I said.

His eyes widened. "You remembered that?"

I nod. "It was weird. I looked at you got that memory, then you touched me a-and I remembered something else." I say slowly.

He nods like this makes sense. "I give you your memory back?" He ask me.

"I t-think so." I say quietly. I was still terrified of him and his friends.

"What was the other memory?" He ask.

"Why would I tell you? I don't know you." I say coldly.

He looks down at the ground next to the bed. I look around the room and only see a chair and this bed ,and one window then a door.

"Just let me go." I say calmly.

"I can't Chloe. I have to get you your memory back then I will let you choose what to do." He says it so calmly I want to hit him right then. I struggle to keep my breathing normal.

"Chloe you will stay in this room. I will be back." He said walking out. As soon as I heard the door click I ran over to it to see it was locked. Damn! Ok I'll just try to talk to Damon. I sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor. I looked like I was summoning instead of yelling in my mind. "Damon." I said in my head.

"Chloe! Are you ok? What did those creeps do to you?" I heard him ask. It was faint and very hard to understand.

"They knocked me unconscious. I am ok now ,but scared out of my mind. You guys have to find me." I tell him quickly.

"Oh Chloe we are close I think. The only reason I think is because I can tune into you again."

"I'm scared Damon. We think we know that he done terrible things. What if Jacob didn't lie?"

"Chloe I am tuned with you now ,if he so much as touches you he will regret it. Hell he is already going to. I will murder his ass for him taking you from me."

Just then Derek comes in. I jump up. "I-I-I-I-I." I stutter not knowing what to say.

"Chloe what were you doing?" He ask.

"N-n-nothing." I say knowing that he'd know I was lying.

"You suck at lying. Tell me the truth."

I look at the ground. I can't lie again. "I was talking to Damon. No he isn't dead. My team can find me because we all are connected. Now let me go before they find me and set me free."

"There coming, the kids we toke you from before?" It was a question.

My eyes widened. He knew. My face must have been response enough. "TORI! Get your ass up here!" He yelled.

I heard someone run up the stairs. "Yes Derek?" She says as she walks in.

"I need you to put her to sleep again." He says.

I start to back up towards the window. He sees this and then I make a mad dash to the window and throw it opened. I look down and see concrete. I remember Damon telling me suicide is best if we can't escape and there going to hurt us. I open it. "One spell or move I jump." I say shocking myself by not stuttering.

Derek glares at me. "Chloe don't be stupid."

I glare back. "Why would you care? I don't even know why you want me." I say coldly.

He flinches. "Chloe ,you don't remember ,so I wont tell you. You wont believe me."

I am beyond mad. "You don't even know me! How do you know what I would and wouldn't believe?" I ask.

"Because he dated you!" Victoria screams.

I gasp. "W-what?"

Derek's voice is a growl. "Tori you need to leave. Now hurry." He says.

I hear Damon snarling at Derek in my mind. "Chloe step away from the window. "He growls.

I obey scared for my life. The second I do he tackles me and screams, "Bind her Tori!"

I thought she left! And now I am froze. I scream and yell in my mind for help. I could feel Damon stop. I had to un-tune with him ,because if they hurt me he would be hurt too. I cut are link quickly.

"Ok Tori knock out spell now." Derek commanded.

Before I could stop it a tear slid from my frozen face. Derek looked over with actual concern. He rubbed his face with his hand. "Derek, why do you want me to knock her out anyway?" Victoria ask.

"She can talk to them in her mind when she's awake." He said tiredly.

"Liz said she heard them mention you and love as a trigger ,but Liz isn't positive. Derek, we need to talk. I'll put her under." Victoria said. More tears filled ,but I couldn't control them. I wish I could have Damon save me.

"Put her under." He said as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Derek's POV**

Good thing Tori had Chloe in a binding spell ,or she would have fallen. I raced forward anyway and picked her up as Tori undid the spell. "I have to put her in the basement. She said that they can track her ,so we need to put her somewhere they wont find her." I said quietly.

Tori nodded. I ran to the basement with Chloe in my arms. I hated having to put her in a cage ,but she would be safe from the bastards who stole her memory. They made the only girl to ever like me hate me. I entered the basement and sat her down on the couch. I opened one of the bigger of the three cages with the biggest bed then sat her in it. Tori got these while Simon tried to control me when Chloe went missing. They put me in the smallest one ,but Simon thought I needed more room ,so they moved to the medium sized one. I broke that one so they got a bigger one. That's when I decided I would do no good to Chloe by acting like that. So I behaved after three days of 'good behaver' they let me out. Then Tori made me go to that stupid dance and I found her ,but she didn't remember me. How come everything in my life had to be ruined? I closed the door to the cage. Simon came down right after I closed it. "Hey bro ,how is she?" His voice was full of concern.

"She tried to kill herself." I said sadly.

He looks shocked. "What the hell did they do to are Chloe?" He asked.

I shake my head. "I don't know."

Me and Simon walk up the stairs in silence. "Derek I need to talk to you." I heard Tori call.

I go over to her. "What?"

"Liz thinks that...that you gotta get Chloe to love you again." She says slowly.

I am utterly shocked.

* * *

**Who thinks I should give Chloe her memory back? Cause I got a good idea for it ,but I want your input first :) Ok well by peeps. Oh and the only reason I updated tonight is cause of 101 ! She is awesome anyways good night and well good morning I guess... Oh and please tell me what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Whose that?

I stared at the walls around me. I was caged like an animal. I looked over at the cell were the wolf sat. I refused to use his name. He always watched me ,no matter what I did. One time I even begged. I knew my friends were near ,because I could since there minds. Oh I hope they hurry before I make Derek angry and he hurts me. God I was scared.

"Leave me alone, please." I begged.

"No." He said blankly.

I was getting angry. "Why not? Are you afraid I will kill myself and you wont have anyone to control your army of the dead ,that I wont ever raise." I say madly.

"Again ,I don't want an army of the dead I want you back."

He always said that. I never really got it ,but every time he said it the memory of us kissing came back to me. I hated that memory , he probably made me kiss him. I wish I could talk to Andrea and Dori about this. They would help me. All of a sudden the wolf stiffened. I almost asked him what he heard.

"Chloe stay here. Don't make a sound."

"Like I have a choice." I muttered as he ran up the stairs.

I heard a crash. Then I felt my teams minds. I instantly went to Damon's. "Hello? Can you hear me?"I ask lamely.

"Chloe? Oh god where are you? Are you hurt?" I rolled my eyes. Damon's concern was obvious even in my mind.

"I am ok. I have no clue where I am though. I think a basement. I am locked in a cage also. Are you the ones attacking them?" I ask in my mind.

"What?! No were arnt attacking." He says in my mind.

"What t-t-then that means it's Jacob! I hope." I reply in my mind hoping it was Jacob.

Just then Derek came down stairs looking actually happy, that was the first time since I got here I seen him happy. I glared at him. "I know how to get your memory back." He said smiling.

I just noticed Tori behind him. Her lips moved then I was froze. He opened the cage door. I was panicking. Then he whispered. "I love you." Then he kissed me.

***MEMORYS***

I saw nothing and everything at once. I remembered Emily making me go into the horrible basement with Ms. Hobb. I remember kissing Simon ,then realizing I liked Derek ,then realizing I loved him. I remember Tori and the crawl space I also remembered who hit me with that wooden board. I remember Derek telling me they took my aunt and his dad. I remember my first ghost. I remember a lot of terrible things ,but one thing wins the prize as most terrible. Thing is it's a new memory. It's the memory of mine and Damon's kiss. I reliese I have cheated on Derek.

***OUT**OF**MEMORY**COMA***

I opened my eyes, and there was Derek. I couldnt look him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Derek." I wispear.

"Chloe, it wasn't you." He said ,as he put his arms around my waist.

"Derek i-it was me. I just didn't know ,but I-I." I couldn't tell him. I was terrible enough for trying to kill myself so Derek wouldn't touch me again. I shudder at the thought of me turning them into the Cabals. I couldn't believe I would have gotten them killed.

"Chloe are you ok? Your pale and shaking. What are you thinking?" He asked.

He sounded like a poet. "Derek, I-I didn't remember a-are relation s-ship and I ummm k-k-k-k-" I couldn't continue ,because I had started crying.

"Chloe you didn't want to ,you didn't mean to. Like you said you didn't remember. Yes I want to kill him. I might if I see him." He wasn't joking.

I still wouldn't look him in they eye. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Chloe, I love you. I know you love me ,and that the EDG just wanted us apart so they could keep you under there control. I know it wasn't your fault. I love you Chloe."

I put my face to his chest and cried. I couldn't help it ,I felt so bad about what I did. "Chloe they wanted you to fall for him so you wouldnt want to leave them if they had him." I nodded into his chest.

"I wish I hadn't k-k-kissed him." I whisper knowing Derek could hear.

"You didn't the EDG you did." Derek was trying to comfort me. I look up at Derek and I kiss him. He kisses back I could tell he missed being with me and kissing me. I felt his tongue on the bottom of my lip ,I let him in gladly. His tongue danced under the back of my shirt. I moaned and he growled. I pulled back and laughed. He smiled.

"I missed that laugh." He said happily.

"I missed your smile. Will you smile some more for me?" I asked.

He smiled all creepy like. "This better?"

I roll my eyes and he laughs. "Were is Tori and Simon?" I ask hopping they didn't hate me.

"They wanted to see you so bad ,but I didn't want to over whelm you when you woke up." He says it like he didn't want me angry or something.

"Well l-lets go see them." I stutter.

"Ok." He says grabbing my hand.

When I walk up the stairs I think about what I know about Kit. He is a traitor ,and my aunt probably is too. God I hate not being able to trust adults. I was about to tell Derek ,but the second I was on the main level I was wrapped in a hug. I heard Tori say. "Don't you dare leave again Chloe."

I laugh. "I wont Tori."

"Better not." She said letting go.

The next second Simon had me in a hug. "Cant...Breath..." I squeaked out.

He laughed and put me down. "I missed you Chloe." He said smiling.

I think he was even taller. "I missed you too Simon ,just next time don't kill me." I say grinning.

He rolls his eyes then he gets all serious. "What happened?" He asked.

I looked at the ground guiltily. I didn't want to tell them how I nearly kidnapped them and turned them over to the EDG. I took a deep breath then told them it all. I cried when I told them about what kept me from escaping. Their dad. I continued between my sobs. I told them how my aunt was probably helping. I told them of are game of capture the flag. I didn't tell them about the kiss though ,I just said I distracted him. I stopped crying ,and Tori handed me a glass of water. I reliesed my hands were shaking. "Chloe are you sure you can tell us the rest of it?" Tori ask ,voice full of concern.

I nod slowly. "I-I think." (By the way about 3 months past before they found Derek.)

I take a deep breath. "They had us c-capture many s-supernatruals. I g-got to convince some to h-help us. The ones t-t-that didn't..." I couldn't tell them what Damon and Kelley done to them. Derek grabbed my hand ,I could practically begging me to go on. I take a deep breath. "Damon and Kelley would h-hunt them. They hated it ,but if they didn't t-t-they would make m-me make t-them all fear l-l-life. I hated it so much ,but if I didn't listen they would've punished me." I was shaking really hard now. "One girl was f-five. They wanted her to join us but she knew it was wrong. S-s-so they made me make her fear her self ,and s-s-she joined up after that. I hate having this p-power." I say as a few tears slid down my face.

"Well you shouldn't brat." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around and was shocked by who it was.

* * *

**Dun dun duhhh! I am soo cruel :) So who do you think is the person? Oh and I am sorry I didnt update in awhile :( My teacher gave me sooooo much homework and its are first day :l I hate her class anyway read on my fellow readers!**


	11. Chaprter 11 Mind control, Really?

Chloe's POV

Jacob stood at the door. My team was hand cuffed and gagged by him. "Chloe I see you remember now. It's a shame to. We were going to let you and your team live ,but now I don't think we can." He said it sadly. I looked at Damon and Derek growled.

"Jacob what will it take for you to leave my team and my family alone?" I ask reluctantly.

"You." Is all he said.

Derek growled louder.

"I will go if you untie Damon Kelly and Dori right now." I said knowing if they were untied they could get Arie Andrea and Andrew over here to safety.

Jacob looked at the guards and they done what they were told. I started to walk over there when Derek grabbed my hand. "Derek let go." I say calmly.

"No. I just got the real Chloe back ,and I am not loosing her again." He practically growled.

I shook his hand off. "Sorry Derek b-but if I don't go he will kill my team then my family." I say as the guards push Damon, Kelley, Dori, Arie, Andrea and Andrew foreword.

The second we pass each other I am grabbed. "Thank you Chloe for being so reasonable. This time I promise you wont escape." He said in a happy voice. I felt my arms being pulled back painfully as Derek was held back by Tori and Simon, they had him in a binding spell.

"Derek I am so s-sorry ,but h-he cant hurt m-my family. I l-l-love you all." I say as a needle goes into my arm and the world is black.

**Later that day!**

I woke up in a padded plain white cell. Yep they thought I was going to kill myself. First chance I got I would ,so they couldn't use me against my family.

"Chloe your awake!" A happy voice said.

I turned around to see Jacob. "What the hell do you want?" I snapped at him.

He frowned. "Well we decided what to do with you. We are not going to erase your memory again ,and mind control is forever and very risky ,so we are going to use you to get the others back. " He smiled evilly.

I backed up into the wall. "N-n-no!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Chloe, just be ready. We might have to resort to mind control if you prove difficult. Hell maybe even a fear spell." (If you watch M_y Babysitters a Vampire_ you will get that reference!)

I shake my head. "Why?"

"Well we got everything we can from you ,so we need the others. We need Derek Tori and Simon, oh and we need are personal kill team back. Memory erasing doesn't work on you for long so this is the only way. If you cooperate we won't though." I nod and he leaves.

Now just one thing to do. I go over to a corner and cry.

* * *

**Ok, be truthful who thinks this is better then her being raped? I think I'm not going to let her get raped in any of my stories ever again. I am still looking for ideas for new stories oh and I will be updating quicker! Sorry for anyone that thought I was going to do something else.  
**


End file.
